


As a Lie

by strawberrylovely



Series: Shance Kisses [3]
Category: Shance - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, One Shot, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Shiro never expected Lance to lie to him, especially not like this.





	As a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wrote this one for manifestmerlin who apparently asked for the wrong one so i’m sorry this was angst when it wasn’t supposed to be, but here it is LOL

Shiro stared at the piece of paper in his hand. A bill from the hospital. But it wasn’t the cost that had given him pause — though he wasn’t thrilled about that either — but the reason for it.

He knew Lance had been feeling under the weather lately, but he assumed it was the stress from his job like Lance had told him. But a CAT scan? How had Lance so casually hidden cancer from him?

“Hey, love,” Lance said, seeing Shiro as soon as he’d walked through the front door. He was skinnier than usual, Shiro had known that, but now… “What have you got there?”

“You have cancer.”

It was spoken as a fact. Not a question, not a prayer that it wasn’t real, but as an absolute truth that Shiro was now aware of, and it hung in the silent air that followed.

“What- No. No, Shiro I don’t-”

“Lance there’s a note at the bottom _ in your handwriting _ for a chemo treatment next month.”

Shiro’s composure was breaking. As each second passed, the reality of the situation sunk lower and lower into his chest, making it harder to breathe. He looked at Lance’s face, the shock painted over him that his secret was out. That there was no more hiding it.

And then he smiled.

“Shiro,” he all but laughed, “my darling. You know that mole on my hip? The one you love?”

Lance moved closer into Shiro’s space, taking the paper from him and setting it down at the little table by the front door. He waited for Shiro’s response, and Shiro finally nodded, knowing the exact little marking that Lance was talking about.

“The doctor wanted to look at it, so he did a scan. He said it was… _ fine _ but he still wanted to schedule an appointment to possibly get it removed just in case it  _ turns into _ cancer.”

Lance wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist, looking up at his face with soft eyes, ones absent of worry or fear, promising that everything was okay.

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Shiro said. He tried not to sound hurt, but he couldn’t believe Lance would try to hide something like that from him.

“I didn’t want to worry you.” Lance pouted until Shiro’s face was lighter and his lips curved up slightly. “It’s not a big deal, I promise.”

He leaned up, pressing his lips to Shiro’s as if to say “I’m sorry for not telling you” and Shiro responded by kissing back an “it’s okay.” His hands came up to cup Lance’s face, and as the younger man pulled away, their grins matched.

“I hope you’re not too devastated that your favorite mole is going away,” Lance teased.

“I’m just glad  _ you’re _ not going away.”

Shiro hugged him tight, releasing all his worries into the floor. “Promise it’s nothing?”

“I promise. Don’t worry, okay? It’s just a precaution.” Thin hands scratched at Shiro’s back comfortingly. “It’s not like I’m dying.”

Lance kissed him again, and had Shiro known the battle that was waiting for them down the road, he wouldn’t have let the conversation end there. But he didn’t know. He couldn’t have. So just for that moment, with Lance’s convincing hands roaming his body and inviting lips speaking promises of safety into his mouth, Shiro believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please leave a comment! i probably won’t be continuing this series of shance kisses (for now) so this is the last one! please let me know how you feel, and if you hate me for this LOL <3


End file.
